


"You and I will share the weight."

by Leafy_Leafster



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), bfb - Fandom, bfdi
Genre: F/M, okay so its only KIND OF fireafy, so u can taKe it that way if u want, that can be platonic and they dont mean it in an inheretly romantic way, thats not how i intended it, they say "ily" but like, tho i do definitely ship them GBASGAS JHG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafy_Leafster/pseuds/Leafy_Leafster
Summary: Firey was either in a cage or pretending leaft didint exist for pretty much all of idfb/bfdia/bfb. Do you think he knows what happened to Leafy when she left?TL;DR, Leafy and Firey talk about the past.TWS BELOWSELF DEPRECATION, D///TH, M//RDER
Relationships: Firey & Leafy (Battle For Dream Island), fireafy
Kudos: 5





	"You and I will share the weight."

**Author's Note:**

> I could still taste the berries in my mouth, It was all there was to eat. And the grass under my feet. The deafening silence only to be interrupted by people who were scared to death of me. By people I made scared of me. Gripping the knife with a hard, and running at any noise near to me.  
> Coming back wasn’t easy for me, I thought it would be a deathwish, but that wasn't the worst part. I wish people hated me enough to actually--  
> “Leafy?” Firey asked softly, though concern was written unmistakably into his voice.  
> \---  
> Hii this is my first post here i hope! whoever might reads thsi thinks its good! its 1 am and im tired.

It was nighttime, Fiery and I laid down on the warm sand of the desert. Blue sand. God, that was still weird. But I couldn’t even distract myself from my thoughts with the fact that our ex host had turned into a desert. My name is Leafy, and I’ve been thinking a lot, lately. About the time I spent alone, years of solitude, with only myself to keep me company. I could still taste the berries in my mouth, It was all there was to eat. And the grass under my feet. The deafening silence only to be interrupted by people who were scared to death of me. By people I made scared of me. Gripping the knife with a hard, and running at any noise near to me.  
Coming back wasn’t easy for me, I thought it would be a deathwish, but that wasn't the worst part. I wish people hated me enough to actually--  
“Leafy?” Firey asked softly, though concern was written unmistakably into his voice. He sat up, looking at me.  
I guess I wasn’t as good as hiding my emotions as I had previously been. Being alone will do that to you, I guess. I sat up as well, to meet his gaze.  
“What’s up?” I offer him a small smile. He returns it with a frown.  
“Leafy, what’s wrong? Are you-- You’re..” Crying. I hadn’t noticed. Shit. I quickly wipe my eyes, biting the inside of my cheek, thinking of how to answer, but he cuts me off before I come up with a good reply.  
“Do you..Want to talk about it?” He smiles, and I exhale, returning it.  
“Yeah, Thanks, Firey..” I inhale, “I just.. I’ve been thinking about all those years I spent alone, in Yoyleland, I guess.” He blinked,  
“You were in Yoyleland?” Firey questioned, making a puzzled expression “You didn't know??” I responded, a little dumbfounded. He let out a short laugh. “..I was in a cage for a lotta that,” Ah.  
“w.what.” I squint a little. “Yeahh,, They weren’t cool with me for a bit, but it got better.” He says as he rubs the back of his head(??firehead). “Oh..! That’s good, then..” I am jealous, and have no right to be. This is unfair, I don’t deserve to feel bad about this. Everything was my fault, I never should’ve been mad at him, I-  
“Leafy? ..You can continue-” FUCK I’M AN IDIOT!!! “Oh! Right..” I reply, smiling small-ly (is that a word?) “You don’t have to, I mean-” He says, trying to read my face. “No, I-- I do.. I just--..Okay.” Inhale, exhale. “After we crashed, they chased me into the forest. But I used my map to get myself out..Of there.” Every word felt like it was falling out of my mouth, like it was spilling and I had no control. I didn’t want to talk about this..No, that’s not true. I just don’t want to make him feel bad. I continue.  
“Into Yoyleland. That’s.. Where I was for most of it. I hate to-- I hate to admit this stuff. But for a while I was really angry. I even tried to..” Memories flood back of staring at the glimmer of the knife in the moonlight, of gripping it so hard my fingers burnt. “..Hurt people. Sneaking up on them and taking a knife to.. Oh god-” I let out a sob, as tears rolled down my face (??LEAFFACE?).  
“Hey--Hey it’s okay- You can tell me.. Just let it out, okay?” Firey said, putting a hand on my shoulder gingerly, as not to burn me. I smile. I keep smiling, I’d been smiling as I said all of this. I don’t want to seem..Weak? Threatening? Something bad?  
“I don’t know if it was because I really was sick of eating yoyle berries, or if I was too horribly sick of being alone, but years later, I finally left. I let myself not be metal anymore, Of course, being recovered helped.. Uh. I thought coming back would fix everything, if I just was myself from before. I wanted nothing to do with hate, I only let myself be happy unless I felt like someone was ‘betraying’ me. But that could have been because of anything.. I murdered balloony, I thought I Was doing the right thing, I--” I wipe my eyes again.  
“I hurt so many people, and I don’t know if it would be better to apologise, or just stop trying to be around people I hurt. They don’t want anything to do with me, and it’s not un-deserved, I just.. How do I approach someone? Beep hates me. So do the havecots. I was never good at this.”  
I stifle out a laugh, and sigh.  
“I thought--” Firey began. “I assumed you just went off to another place, with different people!” He continued, staring at me with a face drenched in regret, and concern.  
“Haha,, No..” I said, poking at some sand.  
“Ironic, I valued friendship, but pushed everyone away.. It’s kind of funny, righ-”  
“No! Leafy, that’s awful! I’m so sorry that happened to you, I--. If I had known, I- I should have reached out to you.. I never meant for it to be like this.”  
I stare at him, smile fading, as I choke out a sob, “Oh god,” I said as I began crying into my hands. “It was really awful, wasn’t it? I don’t-- I’m sorry, I-” He scooches closer  
“Its okay-- It’s okay right now.. I’m here, It’s alright.”  
“Thank you,” I don’t deserve this. Do I? Can I really say that I deserve comfort and forgiveness?  
“I love you so much..” (This can be platonic or romantic, saying ily to your homies is valid okay)  
“I love you too, man.” He says, smiling softly at me. And I know it will be okay.


End file.
